1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a fuel cell system with cooling and a method of controlling the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
Fuel cells are known which include an anode (fuel electrode) and a cathode (air electrode) on both sides of a solid polymer electrolyte membrane to generate an electric power by supplying a hydrogen gas as a fuel gas to an anode side and supplying air (oxygen) as an oxidizing agent to a cathode side to provide an electrochemical reaction of these gases.
In generating the electric power, cooling water is circulated within the fuel cell to cool the fuel cell (see, for example, Japanese laid-open patent application publication No. 2002-83622 at paragraphs [0021], [0043], and FIG. 1).
In the fuel cell system disclosed in Japanese laid-open patent application publication No. 2002-83622, the cooling water is heat-exchanged at a radiator provided at a front of a fuel cell electric vehicle and is circulated within the fuel cell to cool the fuel cell that generates a heat during power generation. When a calorific value at the fuel cell is greater than a cooling capacity of the radiator, a cooling power of the radiator is maximized.